Cherrys Unexpected Love (Twisted)
by bluey3m
Summary: Nothing cool ever happens here in Kohona high -.\." Said a very bored blonde with blue eyes and cat-like scratches on his cheeks. "We'll what do you want to happen..? A super hot chick to walk threw the door and kiss you?" Asked Sasuke "ATTENTION ATTENTION CLASS! We have a new student! Her name is Sakura Haruno." Hot damn. Mostly akasaku soon c:
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winters day in Kohona, everyone was either at school or at work. And everyone was totally bored out of there minds complaing on why it is a work day when there is 7 feet of snow outside. "Nothing cool ever happens here in Kohona high -.\." Said a very bored blonde with blue eyes and cat-like scratches on his cheeks. "We'll what do you want to happen..? A super hot chick to walk threw the door and kiss you?" Asked a very sarcastic black eyed boy with duck butt like hairstyle. "ATTENTION ATTENTION CLASS! We have a new student! Her name is Sakura Haruno." Both boys checked out the new girl, long pink straight hair, nice booty, nice legs, alright chest...hot damn. "Woah sasuke...how'd you make that happen?"whispered the blonde. "I don't know but damn I'm good ;D." Sasuke responded. "Uh hi everyone I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved from the rain village." She said as she sat down next to Naruto. Naruto thought (sasuke predicted that a hot girl would walk in...too kiss me so I should pucker up c;) and that's exactly what he did. "Um can I help you?" Sakura asked nervously. "Just let your lips do the talking" said Naruto very convinced that he was gonna get the kiss Sasuke promised him. But instead was sent across the room. "Miss Haruno." "Oh! I'm so sorry he was just staring at me expecting a kiss and I didn't know what to do" Sakura answered back very nervously. And Sasuke could not help laughing to himself because the dobe actually fell for it. " do you have something to do with this?" Asked the teacher in a very stern tone. "Me? Common Kakashi when do I EVER do anything bad" answered the Uchiha smirking. "...Right...you and to the office now." (Are you kidding me?!its my first day and I already got sent to the office!) thought Sakura as she gave the Uchiha a death glare. *******In the Office******************** " and can you explain to me what happened in that classroom. "We'll I just got into class when..." Trying to finished her sentence Sasuke cut her off. "When she got into clas Kakashi started talking about sex and he kept checking out the new girl and she felt harassed so she tried to hit him to stop but that idiot Naruto got in her way." " I see.. is this true?" "...yes..." "Okay then I will discuss this event with Kakashi after school. So for now you guys will be placed in different classrooms." Does typing "okay will go to room 37 and room 38." "Awesome" said Sasuke. And they were dismissed. "Hey dude what's your problem!?" Sakura asked Sasuke on her way to the classroom. "Nothing I just saved your ass so YOUR WELCOME xp." "Ugh, just show me where the class is." Responded the pink head. "We'll only if you ask nicely" said Sasuke, as he stopped in front of Sakura and pulled her in, so close that she could see every little detail of his and the see the distinct detail of his gorgeous red eyes. "Uhh" said the pink haired girl who was blushing madly"..pl-ple-please take me to the classroom"Sakura nervously requested. "That's more like it" said Sasuke with a smirk and released Sakuras waist. "It's over here,well bye" said Sasuke as he hugged her close and went into the classroom. (What. The. Heck. Just. Happened.) Sakura asked herself as she walked into the classroom. "Hot damn!" Yelled a silver hair man. "Woah.." Reacted the majority of the students in that class. "We'll welcome , to remedial common sense" announced the teacher. "Uh what's that?" "Well it's a place where Kohona takes in a bunch of S-Rank criminals and tries to turn them into Nobel ninjas again, so far the only ones in this class are the Akatsuki." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAM! Chapter 1 is DONE! :D please review and leave comments and ideas and quotes and just leave your life there c:. This is my first time using these types if website so it might be shitty ._. But yeah ;D. If you want to read the original unfinished version of Cherrys Unexpected Love search up Blueyblueberry and BAM right there B) I never got around to finish it :'c but it's still a good somewhat read so yeah thanks for your time I'll try to update as soon as possible. Dueces my turtles :*


	2. Chapter 2

(The Akatsuki?) thought Sakura, why me.

"Miss Haruno, please take a seat next to erm," teacher looks around room," , please raise your hand, to him." Sakura nodded her head and say down to the guy who looked a lot like Sasuke but taller with a much more detailed face and longer hair. "Hi I'm itachi." Said a smiling Uchiha. Sakura just smiled trying her best not to have and social activities with him. ******************RINGGGG************

Everyone got up and left the class, Sakura got up the quickest cx. "Yo Sakura! Wait up!" Yelled a guy with very long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura stopped and faces the man calling her.

"My names Deidara and I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me and my pals after school?" Asked Deidara very sweetly with a very convincing smile. "Uhh okay sure what time and where?" "Hmmm how about 10 pm, at Starbucks." "That's pretty late I don't know." Responded Sakura very unsure. "C'mon it'll be fun." Deidara said while smirking. Sakura finally agreed to meet him and his friends there

. **************************at 10pm at Starbucks************

(Where are they, I would be stood up.) Sakura was about to walk away very sadly when she heard someone call out her name. "Yo Sakura!" She turned and saw it was Deidara. "Hey." Said Sakura very shyly since she wasn't very comfortable with him. "Alright common let me introduce you to all my friends. This is pein, he is our {leader} buts in reality he's just a bossy jerk -.-, then this is Itachi, you sit next to him don't you? We'll yeah he sorta killed his whole clan aha, then this is Sasori, he says he's {emotionless} but no one believes him aha, then this is kisame, yeah he's blue. Now this is Tobi, he's the Akatsuki's personal annoying clown ._., then this is Hidan, stay away from him he's a literal meet kakazu, if you give him a dollar every day he'll be your best friend. And lastly meet zestu and konan, they are both just weird." Explained Deidara. "Oh, we'll nice to meet you guys I'm Sakura Haruno, so should we get inside?" She asked. "Well you see...it's sorta closed." Stated out Pein. "Oh then should I go?" Asked Sakura. "No!You can come chill with us at our crib." said Deidara trying to sound cool. "Nah I'm sorry I really should get home I'm sorry for waisting your time." Said Sakura as she walked away.

The Akatsuki watched in disappointment as the prettiest girl in the school walked away. While Sakura was walking, *bushes rustle* (hmm that's weird) *bushes begin to rustle more* (okay time to get home) *all trees and bushes shake like crazy* (okay time to RUN home) She began to run when two guys jumped out in front of her. "Hey sweet heart, what's a fine thing like you doing out so late" asked the man smirking like a phsyco. "We'll I was just going home." Said Sakura trying to get passes the two ginormous men.

"Nah sweetie come with us we'll please you and let you experience things you've never done." Said the other man smirking as we'll. Sakura didn't answer, instead she ran. One of the men reacted quickly and grabbed her. "LET ME GO!" Screamed Sakura. **********to the akatsuki************* "Did you guys hear something?" Asked Hidan. "Yeah like a scream ?" Responded Sasori. "You guys don't think Sakuras in trouble right?" Asked Deidara. "She said she was walking home why would she be in trouble?" Asked Pein. "Hmm let's just walk that way then." Responded Deidara. The Akatsuki caught up to Sakura and saw that the two men who had her where forcing her into a car. They took one quick glance into Sakuras eyes and they saw the words help form inside her pupil. And in a blink of an eye they drove off. The whole Akatsuki where in shock they did not believe what they just saw. "Pein. What should we do?" Asked Hidan. "Um for the first time I don't know Hidan."

***********************BAM END OF CHAPTER 2******************* A/N : chapter two done ^claps to me^ aha okay so I'm trying my best to make this good I know it's kinda laggy ._. But leave ideas and comments ^_^ ! What would you like to happen I'm always open to new ideas so yeah. Deuces my turtles.


	3. Chapter 3

chpt 3 :D (Where am I) thought the poor confused girl, as she observed her surroundings. All she saw was a steel metal door and a bed not to far from her. She tried to get up but noticed she was handcuffed to a small pipe sticking out of the ground. The atmosphere had a horrible stench. She couldn't describe it but she will surely not forget it. It smelled like fear, death, and tragedy all in one. It was dark, no source of anything really. She could hear footsteps coming underneath her so she knew she was on a second floor or something. All the poor girl could do now is guess what will happen next. *****The Next Day At School**** "Pein, what should we do?" Asked Deidara feeling somewhat blameful because he was the one who invited Sakura. "I don't know Deidara. I think we should just forget about last night." Pein replied without even glancing at Deidara because he already knew he would deny. "So we just leave her!" Screamed Deidara slamming his hands onto the lunch table. Pein looked up and sighed. Because in reality he wasn't sure on what to do. They barely met this girl and don't know anything about her, what if this was her usual life, who knows. "Pein, I don't know if you know this but I have a bad feeling that something horrible is happening to her! And the thing is that WE SAW HER! We witnessed her get kidnapped! You saw the look in her eyes! She is NOT okay. And the worst part is that I feel responsible for her because I invited her. And if we don't go save her or at least check up on her I won't be able to live with my self. Pein, please... Let's go save her." Deidara said hoping his speech had a somewhat effect on Pein. Pein sighed, and nodded his head, "Fine, I'll send the order to the others, we leave tonight." Said Pein regretfully as he sighed and walked away. Deidara slowly followed. *********That Night********** "So where do we look?" Asked Hidan. All the heads turned to their leader, hoping he would have a plan. "Okay, I got a good look at the van and its liscence plates so i looked up the liscence plates number in the library and apparently it belonged to a bunch of rouge ninjas from the village hidden in the Mist. Their objective is to take important people hostage, and it turns out that is the apprentice to Tsunade. Knowing Tsunade will send a search team after them, they decided Sakura was the perfect hostage. Now their intentions I'm not sure of but theirs one thing I am sure of and it's that they will kill her once their done with whatever they're planning. So my plan is to follow one of their comrades because apparently they attend Kohona high school like us. And durning school I followed him and over heard a conversation he had with a security guard, on what place would be the best to be at to discuss important information, and have little to no people their. He and his friend are going to meet here in about 20 minutes. So after they talk we will follow what ever transportation he has." Said Pein almost out of breath. "Damn, sometimes I forget your our leader, but today you earned your title back Pein." Said Hidan with a chuckle as he slapped Peins back. The Akatsuki looked up and saw two vechicles coming there way. They didn't have to think about it once, they all hide immediately. Two figures appeared. The Akatsuki couldn't hear most of the conversation because of the distance they were, but they did hear very important parts. "So did you really get her?" Asked a brown haired boy, chuckling by his own comment. This boy had brown hair and blue eyes, he was young, he was just 16. He also wasn't the biggest guy around maybe, around the body mass of Deidara. By the way he was standing and speaking you could immediately tell he was innocent. Just a baby. He hasn't seen the real world out there, he looked playful and so full of life. "Yeah. I don't know why your laughing." Stayed a grey haired boy. This boy was different from the other one he was older. He also seemed a hundred times more mature, and had the most blank face. He was serious and there to do business. "Chill Neikan, damn learn how to play around." Joked the brown hair boy. "Kiyoko! Be serious! If someone catches us we will be sentenced to death. Now look the girl is in the bombshelter, she has no idea what's going on or where she is. Tsunade will send for her in two weeks. No one has noticed she went missing, so durning those two weeks we will ruin her. She is a monster but the good thing is that Tsunade doesn't know that we know."Explained Neikan. "We would get killed...?" Asked Kiyoko. "I told you! That I risk my life everyday doing things like this! I told you all the risk and consuquences before you agreed to be apart of this!" Exclaimed Neikan. Kiyoko nodded showing that he understood. But in reality he was terrified the only reason he agreed to help his friend with this kidnap mission was because he knew that if he joined he would become stronger and braver, he wanted to be important. Even if it was in a bad way. The Akatsuki studied both figures with care looking for any weakness to use against them later. After 45 minutes of discussing what they will do with Sakura both cars departed and went two completely different streets. "Kazuku, Zestu, Kisame, Tobi, and Konan follow Kiyoko. Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan come with me and we'll go after Neikan. Do not give any sign that were there. We must be silent until we have agreed on a plan! But for now Akatsuki move out!" "HAI!" Said all the members and went to follow the cars. ******BAM CHPT 3 DONE****** A/N: hey guys thanks for favoriting and following my story :* appreciate it well oh gosh I love writing so much c': it's barley starting to get good in my opinion I just hope you guys like it we'll Deuces my turtles 


	4. Realization time

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter A/N: okay due to a recent reality check... I will start a new story but this time it will be more realistic and have a slowly developed plot. I already started and hope you guys will like it. My old story's plot was a little to overused because it involved these series of events Girl gets kidnapped-Akatsuki save-girl joins Akatsuki-ends up loving one. See it WAS too over used So I'm hoping that my new plot will be a hundred times better. Thank you very much Deuces my turtles 


End file.
